


Heaps Of Love

by LondonFan



Category: British Actor RPF, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, Richlee - Freeform, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3276908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LondonFan/pseuds/LondonFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee’s sick. Very sick. But he’s not going to cancel his first date -an all-day hike through the New Zealand mountains with Richard- for anything. It is stupid to wander off the trail. But seeing Richard so boyishly-curious is impossible to resist. And so Lee follows him into the wilds and learns how very easy it is to become hopelessly lost. [prompt by walk-sin-starlight on tumblr, Richard x Lee]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaps Of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [walk-sin-starlight](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=walk-sin-starlight).



> This is my very first RPF, and I enjoyed writing it so much! 20 pages of pure fluff and cuddles and flirting, and I do hope you will like what I've written (and the little things I've doodled)! I also posted this story on my tumblr, stillbetterthanthesolarsystem. Please forgive any mistakes since I'm not a native speaker. I'd love to hear what you guys think. ♥

**Heaps of Love**  

“Oh, for _God's sakes_!”

A rumbling cough runs through Lee's body, and he starts shaking. He's feeling cold, so cold, and he desperately wants to wrap himself in a thick blanket, drink a cup of hot tea and maybe read a good book or watch telly for a bit. But as much as he'd like to do that – he simply can't. He's got other plans, much more important ones, and he is determined not to let a cold stop him.

Not after he finally got what he wanted.

He had finally plucked up the courage to ask Richard out for a date. Richard had said yes. And Lee still couldn't believe it. Ever since he asked him three days ago, just before they filmed the _King to King_ scene for _The Desolation of Smaug_ for the umpteenth time, their talk has been on his mind. He's been replaying that conversation over and over again, and his heart always flutters when he recalls Richard's surprised look when he asked “Hey, do you want to meet up for coffee or something maybe?”, followed by Richard's astonished “Yes. Yes, I'd love to”, the secretive smiles they shared in-between takes, and the huge grin when Richard had suggested to go hiking on their mutual day off.

If someone were to ask Lee when he fell for Richard, he wouldn't be able to say. All he knows is that the tall, handsome British bloke caught his eye the first time he saw him on set, and that he liked him the second they started talking. They seemed to be in tune, had several things in common, and could talk for hours about this and that. They just felt comfortable around each other, and safe, and happy. R

ichard was the one that Lee went to when he was waiting for the next scene to film, and Richard always came up to him during takes – even when he wasn't starring in the same scene - to compliment him on his acting, ask how he was or if he needed something.

It didn't take long for them to build a friendship, a solid one, and they often spent a night in either Richard's or Lee's trailer, just chatting about their childhood or their dreams for the future, and it must have been sometime around then that Lee started to fall for Richard.

And here he is now, having a date with Richard Crispin Armitage, one of the most amazing actors Lee ever had the honour to know, and they are due to meet in about an hour and he is having a cold. Life could be incredibly mean. But he is determined not to let a little cough stop him, so he throws on a shirt and a pair of trousers, grooms his eyebrows, ruffles his hair and takes a few deep breaths and a cough drop before leaving his hotel room to meet Richard.

~*~

They meet outside the hotel in which the Hobbit cast is staying. Richard is already there, hiding in the shadows of the columns on the entrance door. He's wearing a cap and sunglasses, nose buried in a hiking book, and he's covered in hiking clothes and boots and a huge backpack. He even shaved his beard off – the make-up artists would go mad. Passers-by would never identify him as the magnificent actor Richard Armitage – but Lee does. He could recognise Richard anywhere. The crinkle of his eyes when he smiles, the slight upward tilt of his left corner of his mouth when something catches his attention, the almost invisible flex of his fingers when he gets a little bored. They haven't known each other for long, but it feels like an eternity to Lee anyway. A wonderful eternity.

Whilst Lee is still wondering how he should greet Richard – hug? Shake his hands? Just say hello and do nothing? What would be appropriate for a first date? - Richard looks up, spots Lee, and breaks into a huge smile. He pulls him into a hug and Lee closes his eyes, momentarily tightening the embrace. He could cuddle this man for ages. However, Richard pulls back after a while, and Lee notes the hug has been going on longer than usually and counts this as a good sign.

“How are you?” Richard asks, still smiling, one hand on Lee's shoulder. Lee smiles back and answers, “I'm fine. Better than fine, actually,” but right then, another cough creeps up the back of his throat.

Richard immediately frowns. “Are you sure you're okay? That didn't sound so healthy.”

“No, I'm good. Really. I am.” Lee beams at him, and he _does_ feel fine, even though his nose seems to be running all the time. But Richard's with him. Nothing is a better cure than a smile from _him_.

Richard doesn't seem to believe him, however. “Your nose is red. And your eyes are a bit glassy. And you seem to be sweating, _and_ there's a a handkerchief poking out of your trouser pocket. Lee, you're _not_ okay, I can _see_ that.”

Lee heaves a sigh. “Yeah, fine, I have a _cold_ , but it's nothing to worry about. Seriously. I'm good, I'm great, let's go.”

“I don't want to drag you hiking with me if you're not on fire. We could do this another time, really. That wouldn't be a problem,” Richard suggests, worry still evident in his voice.

Lee has to smile at this – it really is an incredibly sweet gesture, and Richard always worries about him and cares for him, but there is _no_ way on earth Lee is not going on this date!

“No,” he protests, “I want to go, and a little bit of coughing and sneezing isn't going to kill me. I've been excited all morning and God knows when we'll both have a day off at the same time, so let's go and seize it!”

“Excited?” Richard asks, and Lee can feel his cheeks heating up. He hasn't even realised he admitted his nervousness and excitement, and he's cursing himself that he actually blushes because he said it, although he has no reason to. He feels like a teenager again, uncertain and flustered, and this is all Richard's doing. Lee is convinced that this crush must be something serious.

“Well,” Richard continues when Lee doesn't answer, “I am, too. Now let's go get a cab. We don't want to waste time, do we?”And with that he turns and starts to set off towards the taxi parking lot. Lee follows closely behind, feeling giddy with happiness that Richard also admitted being excited, and he takes that as a good sign. He quickly catches up with Richard, bumping his shoulder into Richard's without attracting attention.

“So have you already chosen a hiking trail?” Lee asks, knowing full well that Richard has probably spent two days and nights researching every single hiking trail there was, having printed out detailed information should they get lost, having organised food and drinks, and maybe even managed to get a group of eagles to save them (well, maybe not eagles) - that would be typical for Richard.

Richard looks up and his eyes start to shine. “Of course I have,” he declares and waves his hiking book. “I'll show you in the cab. Beautiful landscapes, I've had much trouble deciding.”

They don't have to wait long until a cab shows up and Richard hails it. Lee is quick to open the door for his friend, earning a grateful, cheery smile, and he climbs in after him. Richard tells the driver the address of the bus station where they would be picked up by a coach that would then bring them to the beginning of the hiking trail.

When the cab starts to drive away, Richard pulls out his hiking book and flashes a grin at Lee. He flips through a couple of pages until his face lights up when he's found the trail he has chosen. “Look here.”

Before Richard can hold the book a little sideways and into the middle, Lee scoots closer to Richard, and their arms brush. A clumsy try to initiate physical contact. Richard cracks a little smirk. He's noticed.

“Hm. _Tongariro Alpine Crossing in the Tongariro National Park_ ,” Lee reads out. “Never heard of that.”

“You should've,” Richard retorts. “It's been the film set for _The Lord of the Rings_ , when they were filming the scenes in Mordor.” He points to a picture on the right-hand side of the book. “See here? That's the Mount Ngauruhoe. In the films, it was Mount Doom.”

Lee leans closer, trying to read the name of the mountain that Richard somehow managed to pronounce perfectly. His chin grazes the top of Richard's shoulder in the process. “Mount Nag... Ngu... What?”

Richard chuckles. “It's just a name. Don't get too worked up about it.”

“But _you_ know how to pronounce it. _How_?”

Richard turns his head a little so he can look into Lee's eyes. “I have no idea how this thing is pronounced. I am an _actor_ , Lee. It's my _job_ to make things sound authentic and convincing.” He grins, and Lee smiles back. He doesn't answer. Silence encompasses them, but it's not unpleasant. Rather the opposite – it seems like the air between them is shimmering with so many emotions that both men don't quite seem to know what to do or to say.

Lee is staring into Richard's deep blue eyes, and they're so open and warm and honest that something in his chest clenches and makes his skin tingle. _'That man,'_ Lee thinks, _'is beautiful, inside and out, and I'm so lucky that he agreed to come on this date with me.'_

He doesn't know what Richard thinks, but he can see his grin fade into a smile, a smile that conveys an emotion Lee can't quite place. Richard blinks slowly, and it seems to Lee as if he's leaning closer, and his thoughts become a swirl of emotions and confusion and he wonders if this is it, _that_ moment, already, and it might have been if they had not hit a rather bumpy part of the road. The car hops into the air and makes Richard and Lee jump as well. Lee's chin is still hovering inches over Richard's shoulder and as they are forced out of their seats, the shoulder bone crashes against Lee's jaw.

“ _Ow_ ,” Lee screams out and holds his jaw, trying to move it and testing it for potential pain.

“Oh my God,” Richard exclaims, grabbing Lee's upper arms and scanning his face in worry. “I'm so sorry, are you all right?”

“Yeah,” Lee answers, voice coming out muffled. “It's not your fault anyway.” He glares at the back of the driver's head who should be familiar with the roads, and could have stepped on the brakes a little.

Richard starts to chuckle. “You've got quite the frightening stare, Mr Pace. I hope you'll never have to use it on me,” he says teasingly, then gently touches two of his fingers to Lee's jaw to examine it for bruises. He doesn't realise what kind of effect this has on Lee, doesn't notice the hitch in breath, the gulping, the goosebumps.

“It seems fine,” Richard says softly, pulling Lee out of his thoughts. “You might get a bruise, but nothing a little bit of make-up won't cover up. Thranduil has to stay handsome, eh?”

Lee grins, and then realises that Richard has just called him attractive. He stares at the man next to him, not quite knowing what to say, although he is pretty quick when it comes to counter with a witty comment. Richard blinks at him, apparently equally confused that this sort of confession just left his mouth and stares at the ground, then back at Lee, then back at the ground.

They're just like teenagers, Lee thinks, stupid lovesick teenagers.

“So anyway,” Lee stammers, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment, trying to make this awkwardness go away, “back to the trail you've chosen. What was that about _Lord of the Rings_?”

“Uh.” Richard clears his throat. “The National Park was the scenery for Mordor.”

“Mor – what?” Lee wants to know.

“... Lee, you _do_ know what Mordor is, don't you?” Richard asks, one eyebrow raised.

Lee looks at him, then out of the window, and shrugs. “I guess.”

Richard gives a little sigh. “You don't.”

“Well, I've _heard_ about it,” Lee protests, “I just don't know where exactly.”

Richard shakes his head in disbelief. "Mr Pace," he begins, "I cannot believe your nerve."

"Huh?"

"You are playing a part in the prequel to _The Lord of the Rings_ , yet you have no idea what Mordor is?" Richard fakes a disappointed look.

"Uh... lemme guess. Is that a Hobbit or something? Or an evil elf?" Lee really has no clue. It might be the cold that got a hold of his brain, it might be that he isn't very good with names. He recognises it, yes, but that's about it.

" _No_!" Richard exclaims, throwing his arms in the air with a dramatic sigh. "Mordor means _The Black Land_ , and it's obviously a region in Middle-Earth. It's where Sauron dwells, and where they go to destroy the ring. It's a relic of the devastating works of Morgoth, as far as I know."

“Who now?” Lee frowns.

“One of he holy – ah, nevermind. Mordor is important in the books, that's all you need to know.”

“How many hours did you spend researching that?” Lee asks with a chuckle. It's known that Richard is really, really devoted to his characters and his roles, and he takes every opportunity to learn more about them or the world they live in. He is the one that can name tons of trivia about a film, while his co-stars often can't because they don't stay up at night, writing down their own ideas of their character's backstory. Lee admires him for this ambition, and Richard has given him a couple of pages he's written about Thorin, and it made for an exciting and incredibly interesting lecture. Lee had suggested that Richard should be a writer as well, and said man had blushed and stammered something about “no time” and changed topics.

“Funnily enough,” Richard retorts, “I have remembered that from watching and reading the _Lord of the Rings_ trilogy. I hope you've watched them as well and just forgotten that part.”

“I have,” Lee silently agrees. “However, I fell asleep during the second half of the first film, and woke up when the credits for the third film rolled.”

Lee can practically _feel_ Richard rolling his eyes when he decidedly announces they're going to have a movie night.

It takes him a while until Lee realises that they practically agreed on a second date. His heart skips a beat.

~*~

After they arrived at the shuttle station, a bus takes them to the entrance of the National Park. The shuttle driver hands each of them a flyer about the Park, informing them about possible dangers, possible routes, and warns them that the last shuttles usually stop running between 4 and 6 PM. “However,” he adds, “there are some Green Huts in the park where you could stay the night should you get lost.”

The prospect of maybe getting lost in a huge area he has never even heard of before, scares Lee a little. He promises himself to stay on the path, no matter what, and follow it until they reach the exit, and he vows to himself that he will not stray from the path. Never.

While he stands and ponders, Richard sneaks up to him from behind, grabbing his shoulders. “Come on, then! Let's go and explore!” And off he goes with a spring in his step, and Lee smiles, then follows behind.

' _This is going to be an awesome date_ ,' he thinks, and gets a little more excited by the second.

~*~

As soon as they enter the National Park, Richard's eyes start to shine and he beams at Lee. “Isn't it _beautiful_ out here?”

Lee nods – it truly is. Though he has a busy schedule almost all the time, it is important to him to use his free days for himself, to walk through the park near his flat, maybe even travel to a foreign country with wonderful landscapes to calm down and find his inner peace again. He knows that Richard likes to do that as well, and he figures that they couldn't have chosen a better dating venue. They'll both be at ease, and conversation will be flowing easily. Perfect conditions. If only there wasn't the constant tickling in his nose and throat.

As if on cue, he sneezes.

Richard immediately turns around and eyes him. “Are you okay?”

Lee laughs at him. “Of course. It was just a _sneeze_ , Rich, I'm good. And now come on, I can't wait to explore this park with you!” Lee boldly grabs Richard's hand and tugs him along to the hiking path, both taking in their gorgeous surroundings.

Neither says a word when they continue holding hands until the path grows too narrow for two people walking next to each other.

~*~

The Tongariro National Park is a jagged site, with three still active volcanoes, and most of the countryside is rough and harsh, full of steep climbs, but nonetheless breathtaking. The sun beats down mercilessly, so Lee rolls up his sleeves and puts on his sunglasses. Some dust particles sail away on the hot wind, travelling as easily as a bird's feather. Some rabbits run by, and one time, Lee can hear a bird sing, but other than that, it's silent. Only a couple of desperate-looking plants line the dusty trail, and despite the area is defined by a cold and eerie appearance, it has a rare, unique beauty to it.

But even though the landscape truly is beautiful, Lee can't fully concentrate on admiring the nature, the plants, the animals. Richard is at his side, a constant presence, and Lee catches himself casting a glance or two at the man next to him.

Richard is completely in awe of their surroundings. He often stops dead in his tracks and turns around several times, head thrown back, eyes closed, and just breathes. It's a fascinating thing to watch, and Richard radiates relaxation and satisfaction, and even though Lee is still incredibly excited, he mirrors his friend's posture and lets the hot New Zealand air fill his lungs and caress his skin.

“This is _so_ amazing, isn't it?” Richard suddenly asks with a rough but gentle voice. “The calming effect nature has on you.”

“It's even better when you have the right company,” Lee agrees. It's the truth. He feels comfortable with Richard, despite all the excitement and nervousness, and there is no place on earth he'd rather be now.

Richard smiles a lop-sided smile, looks at Lee, and then turns to continue walking towards the Soda Springs, a waterfall with a height of 15 metres, waiting for Lee to follow. They walk side by side, shoulders occasionally brushing.

They notice a change in the air when they come closer to the water. It gets a little cooler, and there's a light breeze, and it doesn't feel so sticky anymore. The Soda Springs can be fully seen from the track, but Lee and Richard decide to walk closer to fully enjoy the majestic cascade of the water. The path that leads to it is rocky and pebbly, and they have to watch their steps so they don't accidentally tumble or twist their ankles. When they finally reach the waterfall, cool drops splash on their faces every now and then, affording a little cooling for the heated skin. Some people are bathing in the water, but other than that, they're alone.

Richard stops in front of the waterfall and looks up, clasping his hands behind his back. “When looking upon such beauty, one hardly realises that water can be so incredibly powerful and dangerous.”

Lee doesn't know what to answer, he is too surprised by Richard suddenly becoming serious and thoughtful. He's curious to get to know more about the philosophical side of Richard and tries to think of a reply, when Richard suddenly winks at him and says, “But that's a too depressing topic for such a lovely day. I'll quickly snap a photo and then we can wander on!”

“O-okay,” Lee agrees in confusion and watches Richard take out his camera and take a picture. Then they walk on, Mount Tongariro already visible in the distance.

“Is that Mount Doom?” Lee wants to know and points at the mountain, but Richard shakes his head.

“No. Mount Doom is the one after this one. This is the volcano that gave the park its name,” he explains. “I wanted to suggest that we might try and climb Mount Doom, but that would take us ages,” he adds, a hint of sadness detectable in his voice. “Besides, we probably shouldn't do it because you're feeling unwell. I don't want you to lose consciousness and fall.”

“I'm sorry for ruining your plans,” Lee replies and bites his lip. “I just couldn't do anything against the cold.”

Richard starts laughing. “Don't you worry! I know that, and I don't blame you. Thing is, we couldn't have made the climb anyway – the mountain is incredibly high, and we would never manage to return to the shuttle station in time. I miscalculated it, that's all.”

Lee isn't too convinced and sighs, shuffling his feet. “Okay.”

“Hey.” Richard is at his side all of a sudden, a strong arm wrapped around his shoulders, pressing him close. “Don't pout, Lee, it's all fine and wonderful, I assure you. I haven't had this much fun in ages.”

Lee looks up at Richard and sees the smile that he adores so much, and he feels his knees threatening to buckle, so he places his head on Richard's shoulder and murmurs, “Okay. If you say so. I just want this day to be perfect, y'know?”

“It is,” Richard hums and squeezes Lee's shoulder before letting go of him again. “Agreeing to this was the best decision I've made in a long time.”

“Better than signing the contract for _The Hobbit_?” Lee asks jokingly and doesn't expect the answer he gets.

“Much better.”

~*~

After a while of walking, they reach a lovely little lake with water so incredibly blue that it stands out a lot against the grey sand and rocks that are typical for this National Park. Richard explains that this is the Blue Lake, and they decide to sit down at its shore and have a bite and something to drink. They have luck with the weather – the sun is out, no clouds in sight, and there's a cooling breeze that takes away the crushing New Zealand heat. Fortunately, there are not many other hikers – only an elderly couple, and a small Japanese tourist group, so Lee and Richard are fairly undisturbed.

Richard pulls a blanket out of his backpack and spreads it on the ground, then sits down and pats the space next to him. He's looking up at Lee, squinting against the sun. “Come join me,” he grins, and Lee happily complies. If he sits closer to Richard than strictly necessary, neither of them mention it.

“A lovely sight,” Lee murmurs, leaning back on his elbows. Richard is still sitting up, taking in the marvellous surroundings. They can see the other side of the lake from here, as well as the Mount Tongariro and the Mount Ngauruhoe, and some of the craters as well. “So picturesque, and breathtakingly beautiful,” Lee adds after a moment and looks up at Richard.

Richard turns a little so he can see his friend and smiles this hidden, secretive smile of his. “Breathtakingly beautiful, indeed.” Then he turns back around and takes a deep breath. He's enjoying himself, and he's enjoying the wonderful nature here, and it makes Lee's heart flutter to see him so happy and content and at peace like this. He smiles.

There are a couple moments of silence between them, only the noise of the little breeze and some birds and the soft waves lapping at the shore is to be heard. It's calm and peaceful, and Lee knows he could probably fall asleep here, in Richard's arms. He allows himself to close his eyes for a second, concentrating on the sounds of nature and of Richard breathing next to him, and it feels just so right.

When he opens his eyes again, Richard is hovering over him, grinning. “Is it so boring that you have to fall asleep?” he teases. Lee raises an eyebrow in response, then pushes himself up into a sitting position, not-so-accidentally brushing Richard's chin gently with his head in the process. “I'm just enjoying myself, is all,” he answers and Richard gives his shoulder a little push.

“I know that. So am I.” They share a smile, and Lee shifts a little on the blanket, pretending to stretch his legs but moving them closer to Richard's thighs. He is a very affectionate person, and he knows that Richard is, too, and he wants nothing but to touch Richard in a gentle hug or sweet caress, but he is afraid he might ruin whatever this is that is between them.

After another while of companionable silence, Richard turns to face Lee. “How're you feeling?”

“Meh,” Lee replies, “still having a stuffed nose, but other than that, I'm good. Though I should probably drink something. It's pretty hot out here.” He doesn't add mainly because of you, because that would be too bold. Instead, he simply reaches behind Richard's back to grab the bottle of water and takes a sip. Then he offers it to Richard who gladly takes a huge gulp and doesn't notice Lee watching him. Richard wipes the back of his hand over his mouth and then puts the bottle back.

“It might be a little hot, but at least it's lovely weather and it's not raining cats and dogs.”

“True,” Lee admits. “Still, I should've brought my darker pair of shades. Mine are letting too much light through.”

Richard huffs a laugh and smirks. “I'd pay good money to see you in one of Martin's pair of sunglasses.”

“God no,” Lee protests. “They're way too eccentric for me. I mean, he can pull 'em off, but me? No.”

“You could pull everything off,” Richard shrugs, still staring at the clear blue water in front of them.

“Uh, thanks,” Lee stammers. “Y-you could, too, I'm sure.” Hell, Richard was such an attractive person, he'd look amazing dressed in a plastic bag.

' _This is quite the awkward situation_ ,' Lee decides. But Richard doesn't seem to mind, he's already busying himself with rummaging around in his backpack. “Looking for something?” Lee wants to know.

“Yeah. My camera,” Richard replies and pulls said object out at the same moment, proudly waving it around. “And here it is. Got buried under some stuff when I put it back at the Soda Springs. I packed it because I knew the landscape would be gorgeous.” He turns it on and takes a few pictures of the lake and its surroundings, then blinks at it undecided. “Lee?” he asks hesitantly.

“Mh?”

“Would you... mind terribly if I took a picture of us?” Richard looks at him with a slightly worried frown, as if he wonders if he went too far. “As... a memory?”

Lee breaks into a smile and scoots closer, wrapping an arm around Richard and resting his head on Richard's shoulder. “Not at all, go ahead. And be sure to give me a copy, I'd love to have one!”

Richard smiles back at him and angles the camera so that both of them will be on the picture properly. He places his cheek on Lee's hair and pulls him closer with his free arm, then releases the shutter twice. “Better safe than sorry,” he explains, opening the gallery to look at the photo he has just taken. The display is too small and reflects the sun, so Lee can't see it, but he watches Richard smile.

“Show me,” Lee pleads and tries to take the camera away.

Richard hands it to him, still wearing that happy smile. “What do you think? I'm not too bad a photographer, eh?”

Lee looks at the two photos extensively. They look quite well, given that Richard has only used one hand and they couldn't see the display to check if it would turn out great. Richard's left ear isn't in the picture and his eyes carry the same smile like his mouth, forming the little wrinkles around his eyes that Lee adores so much. Lee's face is quite in the middle of the picture, his left eye half-hidden by Richard's chin. They both look so happy together, and – like a couple, in a way. It looks like Richard has pulled Lee close to his chest and Lee seems eager to cuddle.

In the second photo Lee notes a difference. He remembers that he looked up at Richard when it was taken, but he had not seen that Richard was looking at him as well. He can't make out the expression in Richard's eyes, but it looks like a warm and adoring expression, and he swallows. They do look like a couple here, and Lee decides he definitely doesn't mind. At all. He just hopes that Richard doesn't, either.

“I absolutely need a copy of the photos,” Lee declares and hands the camera back to Richard. “Especially the second one.”

Richard blinks at him. “Yeah,” he says, his voice rough. “It turned out quite well, didn't it? It's my favourite photo, too.” His eyes linger on Lee a little longer, then he looks back at the camera to turn it off.

It sends a warm tingle down Lee's spine and into his heart, and he smiles at no-one in particular.

They sit next to each other for a bit longer, arms and thighs touching, and Richard tells Lee about his childhood and how much he loved to go on hiking trips with his father. Lee pictures Richard as a young boy, running around in the Yorkshire Dales, laughing at the mental image. Richard says he has some photos of himself in the Dales, he even knows where they are (in a bookshelf at home), and he promises Lee he'll show them to him as soon as possible and invites him to stay at his place for a while when they have wrapped up. Lee happily accepts the invitation and feels weirdly happy for the rest of their talk.

~*~

About half an hour later, Lee stretches his legs and arms. As comfortable as it was to sit next to his friend and chat, he wants to explore the park some more, and he needs to move his joints. “Shall we move on?”

“Gladly. There's so much more to see. But first - could we maybe head back towards the North Crater?” Richard requests. “I wanted to take some photos there as well.”

“Sure.” Lee gets up and dusts off his trousers. Even though they had used a blanket, the volcanic area was extremely dusty and had left its traces on Lee's clothes.

So they set off to the North Crater, passing the Soda Springs again, and when they arrive, Richard immediately pulls out his camera. He manages to capture the most beautiful impressions of the crater, not only snapping panoramic pictures, but also focussing on little details like a tiny plant pushing through the hard ground. They spend forty minutes there before continuing their hike.

At a crossroad a bit further away from the North Crater, they find a thick forest – and that's Richard suddenly stops.

“What's wrong?” Lee asks, and when Richard turns to face him, he sees that boyish, cheeky glimmer in his eyes that he knows from the film sets – it always appears when Richard is planning to do something funny, something possibly dangerous, something exciting.

“Let's leave the path,” Richard suggests. “Walk through the undergrowth. Explore the forest.”

Lee raises an eyebrow. “You do know that this can be incredibly dangerous?”

“We've got a map with the most important landmarks,” Richard shrugs. “Besides, I always wanted to do that. Get lost in the woods, and work my way out with just the help of the stars and a map.”

“You?” Lee asks. “You, who has zero sense of direction? You, who gets lost in a _cinema_?” He's just teasing Richard, and he admits it's rather cute to see that grown man excited like that.

Richard laughs. “Shut up! Let's live a little, Lee! Let's go on an adventure, through the woods, just the two of us! Let's go exploring like Thorin!” He spreads his arms, closes his eyes, and spins around once.

Lee scratches his head. “Apart from the fact that we are not trying to reclaim a mountain, I must ask you this: you _have_ read the scripts, though, haven't you? Need I remind you of what happens to Thorin in the end?”

Richard glares at him, then picks up a little branch and holds it in front of his chest. “Thorin also hates elves. And here we are. So everything's a little different today. Let's write our own story. And my mighty shield of oak will protect us from evil!” He waves the tiny branch around, then throws it at Lee's arm who yells “Ouch” and starts laughing. Richard joins him soon enough and then does take some steps away from the path, into the forest. He extends a hand to Lee. “Come on. It'll be fun.”

Lee hesitates – but seeing Richard smiling like this, so excited and so happy, he just can't refuse. So he takes his hand and they wander off the path.

~*~

Though this still is the same National Park, the forest has a completely different feeling to it than the volcanic area. Wetas are clicking in the cool air that is rich with the scent of resin and wood, and that leaves a pleasant dampness on the skin. Green moss is encircling the trunks of mighty trees and when Lee carefully touches it, it feels very soft.

They make their way through the undergrowth, and one time Richard shrieks and falls down, and as Lee rushes to help, it turns out that he was just joking to fool him, so Lee helps him to get up and then pushes him so he falls down again to get his revenge.

Their hike has become a game, a game of teasing and flirting, and Lee enjoys it so, so much. It's more than he has hoped for, and it's simply amazing. Richard's company feels right and natural, and something in Lee tells him that he has found _the one._

Whenever he looks at Richard, he receives a warm smile and it makes his heart flutter every time.

They let go of each other's hands when they entered the forest, but Lee wishes they didn't. He's walking quite close to Richard, but he doesn't dare take his hand. He doesn't know if it might be too much – they had been holding them twice already. Were there any limits?

But any doubt is destroyed when Lee feels a warm, soft hand sneak into his, long fingers curling around his hesitantly, and he can't help but grin and squeeze Richard's hand gently. It's such a cliché first date, filled with shy flirting, chaste contact and surreptitious glances, and Lee loves it. It's so romantic and sweet, and it fills his heart with joy.

They walk through the forest hand in hand, laughing and chatting away, and it's amazing, until Lee falls into a heavy coughing fit. He feels dizzy all of a sudden, the world starts tumbling around him. He pants, comes to a halt, and puts his hands on his knees, leaning forward. He coughs again, feels his body heat up incredibly fast, and sways a little.

His ears start ringing – maybe because of the way he holds his head? - and he hears Richard's voice, reaching his ears as if it was clouded in mist.

“Lee?” He feels a strong hand on his shoulder. Richard is kneeling down next to him, looking up at Lee, worry on his face. “Are you alright? Do you need to sit down?”

Lee manages a nod and gasps “Water, please”, and Richard quickly helps him to sit down. Carefully, he takes Lee's left hand, supporting his shoulder, and lowers him to the ground. Lee has to close his eyes, and stars start sparkling in front of them, and he shakes his head to make them go away, but this just worsens it.

"Careful," Richard whispers and uses one hand to hold Lee's head in place. "Don't move too quickly." Lee then hears him shuffling around, then feels his steady presence in his back. Richard is kneeling behind him now, to support him, and gently wraps an arm around Lee's chest, pressing him backward so he comes to rest on Richard's torso. Lee's hair tickles Richard's chin, and even though the situation is terrible and worrisome, Richard can't help but smile.

"Just a second, I'll give you something to drink now," he explains, and Lee nods weakly. Richard grabs his water bottle that fortunately lies within his reach, unscrews the lid and holds it up to Lee's lips. It feels heavenly, the cool drops on his skin. “Drink,” Richard whispers, and Lee does.

When he has had enough, Richard pulls out a little handkerchief from his trousers and sprinkles some water on it. Gently, he dabs Lee's brow and cheeks with it. Lee sighs happily, this feels so very, very nice, and if it were for him to decide, this could go on for hours. He's sure his skin is on fire now, he's certain he has pretty high fever, but Richard's hands are just so cool and gentle - and he sighs again.

He hears a tiny huff of breath from above him, warm air tousling his hairs. Richard has probably chuckled at his sighing. He doesn't care. Then Lee feels the cloth being swapped for only Richard's cool fingers, and apparently he has wet them with water as well. He lets his fingers trail softly over Lee's brow, down over his temples to his cheekbones and back up, down his nose, circling around his weary eyes. The hand that came to rest over Lee's chest comes up to his hair, mirroring the movements and tousling his hair, gently massaging the scalp.

“Where did you catch that, huh?” Richard wants to know, twirling one strand of hair around his finger and letting it slide off again.

“Dunno,” Lee murmurs, on the brink of falling asleep. “I just started coughing a lot this morning. Maybe the set was too warm and when I went outside, the breeze was too cold and I caught something, I dunno.”

“Hm. You should be more careful,” Richard declares and softly nudges the tip of Lee's nose with his finger to emphasise _you_.

“I _am_ careful,” Lee retorts. “I don't cause colds, germs do.”

“Yeah, that's true, but the fact that you _have_ a cold now means that your immune system wasn't strong enough to fight them off, and that only happens when you have been exposed to unhealthy conditions for an extended period of time,” Richard lectures him. “I can think of a few occasions. It's pretty hot on the film sets, and we all sweat a lot, and you never dry off properly, do you?”

“Well, I can't,” Lee exclaims. “Peter wants to film take after take so that we're still in character, and I can't scrub myself as dry as a bone in under a minute!”

“But how come,” Richard whispers teasingly, “that I have the same amount of time and am not suffering from a cold?”

“Just you wait,” Lee hisses, “just you wait.”

Richard laughs at that and reaches down to wrap one arm around Lee's chest again and press him closer. Then his hand is up in his hair again, drawing small circles and squares and triangles, and if Lee isn't mistaken completely, even a tiny little heart. “Cursing me now, eh?”

“You deserve it,” Lee answers and immediately coughs again. His mouth feels incredibly dry. "I'm going to die out here," he complains.

Again, Richard chuckles, running a gentle finger over Lee's right eyebrow now. "What goes around comes around! But in all seriousness - there is no reason for you to worry. Fever is actually quite a good sign, it shows that your body is fighting against whatever is causing the cold in you."

"So reassuring," Lee murmurs sarcastically and coughs once more, then settles back against his friend, turning his head a little to the side so that his right cheeks is resting on Richard's chest.

"Well, I'm here to take care of you," Richard says and Lee can practically hear him smiling. "And if that doesn't work out and you do die out here - I promise I'll make sure that they find a good replacement to play Thranduil."

"You little -," Lee tries to swear, but he has to grin, and his anger isn't real anyway. "There is no-one better for the role than me. I'm graceful and fabulous. I'm perfect," he rasps out and clears his throat, resulting in another coughing fit.

"Yes. You are," Richard whispers, just loud enough for Lee to hear, and he isn't sure if he was supposed to hear it at all. It sounded so soft and so adoring and so honest, and Lee's heart flutters in his chest.

Suddenly, everything feels so much more intense. Forgotten is the fever and the pain in his throat, his focus is on Richard's hands on his face and in his hair, gentle movements driving him crazy. Everywhere Richard's fingers go, his skin starts to tingle. Lee can feel his heart beat speed up, the blood rushing through his veins.

He shifts a little, pushing himself upwards, resting his head right below Richard's chin. It might be the fever that makes him imagine things, but he feels how Richard's hands suddenly stop moving and then there's the lightest of pressure on the top of his head before Richard mumbles something, and his lips move against Lee's scalp.

“We'd best get you home, back to the hotel,” that rich baritone murmurs, and from the corner of his eye Lee watches as Richard stands up, puts his hands on his hips and looks around, obviously trying to figure out where they are.

“Can you walk?” Richard asks, voice heavy with worry. Lee manages to nod weakly and feels Richard put an arm around him to support his weight, and slings his own left arm around Richard's neck.

They somehow get up together and make their way through the forest, without having any idea where they're actually going. But Richard seems to know the direction they need to go roughly, and Lee is too tired to think, anyway, so he just follows him. But when the forest starts getting thicker, it's obvious that they have lost their way.

And then, all of a sudden, without a warning, it starts raining.

Lee and Richard stop at the same time, squinting up at the sky that starts to get darker by the second. Huge rain drops splatter down and onto them.

“ _Seriously_?” Lee complains exasperatedly. “ _Rain_? _Now_?”

Richard sighs and shakes his head. “I brought everything. Except an umbrella.”

“Oh, _wonderful_.” Lee scans their surroundings quickly. “And what do we do now?”

“Find something to take cover under?” Richard suggests, and Lee has to admit that this is the best option. So they rush through the forest, looking for a tall tree or something like that, but they aren't successful. The rain keeps pouring down relentlessly, the air grows colder and damper, and they have to make their way through gigantic water-laden fern leaves. It doesn't take long until they're wet to the skin.

To make it worse, it's getting late, and with time advancing, darkness descends upon them. If they don't find a Green Hut or the path soon, they will have to spend the night in the forest, and they both don't want that.

“Richard,” Lee whispers after a while. “Do you have _any_ idea where we actually are?” He's feeling a little better now, but being lost in the forest isn't something he needs right now. He wants a bed, a hot cup of tea, and maybe Richard next to him, but not a wet, dirty forest full of spiders and other weird animals. He shudders at the thought and wonders once again how on earth he can portray Thranduil as the tree and forest-loving elf he is.

Richard stops and sighs, then shakes his head. “I don't.”

Lee sighs. “Oh wonderful. And let me guess, this map of yours isn't helping, is it?”

Again, Richard shakes his head. “It's a hiking map, and it only shows the paths. I think – if it were day, and I could see some landmarks, I might find out where we are. But now? At this time of night? I'm afraid we're lost.”

Lee groans. “So what now?”

Richard looks at him with a guilty expression on his face. “We have to spend the night here, I guess. I packed a tent. Fortunately. So if there is going to be more rain, we'd be safe and dry. And in the morning we can look for the shuttle station once again – it'll be easier in daylight.”

Lee sighs, then nods – what else can they do? Together they manage to find a spot large enough for a tent, and Richard pulls it out of his huge backpack. Thankfully, he knows exactly how to put up a tent, so it doesn't take them too long until they finally, _finally_ have a cover over their heads. Richard rummages about in the backpack again and pulls out two pairs of sweatpants and a towel – what on earth _does_ this man have in his pockets, Lee wonders – and hands them to Lee.

“Here. Change your trousers, take that shirt off and towel yourself down. I don't want you to get even sicker.”

Lee takes it and smiles weakly. “Thanks, Rich.” He squeezes Richard's hand gently and then starts drying off his hair and face, then proceeds to wipe the rest of his body dry. Richard busies himself with looking for something in the backpack again – and stealing one or two secret glances at Lee - until Lee is finished. Then Richard takes the towel and the other spare pair of trousers, and soon enough they're dry again and laughing about the whole incident.

They are both lying on their tummies, propped up on their elbows, looking outside through the little translucent bit of the tent's flysheet. The rain drops hit the fabric of the tent. It has something calm and peaceful to it, Lee decides, and it's a rather nice atmosphere. The muffled sound of rain and wind, a bird chirping every now and then, and the steady, calming rhythm of Richard's and his breathing. They lie next to each other in companionable silence, and they're so, so close. Lee's finger knuckles are almost touching Richard's fingers that are wrapped around his elbow, and oh, if he just _dared_ to flex his fingers, reach out, and touch.

Somewhen, Richard breaks the silence by huffing a laugh. “This is sort of funny, don't you think?”

“Hm? What do you mean?” Lee turns his head to look at his friend, and even though it's dark in the tent, he can see Richard's eyes glistening, and when a thunderbolt strikes, he can see the outlines of his face. ' _He's beautiful_ ,' Lee thinks to himself.

“This,” Richard explains, moving his fingers lightly back and forth between the two of them. “Us. Two grown men, sharing a way too small tent that they have _sealed close_ because they're afraid of rain and crawling insects and because they're too stupid to stay on the proper way or find it again.” He shifts and turns so that he's on his side, one arm propped up to support his head, facing Lee. “We're just big children, aren't we?”

It _is_ amusing, in a way. But Lee doesn't answer. He sighs and squeezes his eyes shut, running a hand over his face.

Richard senses that something isn't quite right, and asks in a low whisper, “What's wrong?”

Lee clenches his jaw, once, twice. “Nothing. It's nothing. It's stupid. It's just – I didn't want our first date to go like that.”

Silence. Lee worries that he said something wrong, that Richard never though this was a date but rather a casual meet-up between two friends, and if he wasn't so tired (and if it didn't continue to rain outside), he'd probably be fleeing the scene right now. He's staring at the ground now, anxiously waiting for Richard's reaction.

“But it was simply wonderful, don't you think?”

Richard's voice, so silent and soft, makes Lee look up in surprise. “Wonderful?” he repeats in disbelief. “With my running nose and me breaking down, and us losing the path and having to camp in the wild, and this weather?” Despite all this, Lee actually did enjoy himself, a lot – did Richard as well?

Richard chuckles. “Yes. Wonderful. Things never go as they are planned, and I don't mind taking care of you or spending the night in a tent with you. Not in the slightest. As Shakespeare once said - _For where thou art, there is the world itself, with every several pleasure in the world; and where thou art not, desolation_.”

Of _course_ Richard would be quoting Shakespeare in such a situation.

“You're a nerdy bookworm,” Lee teases and breaks into a grin, not knowing what else to say. He was never good with compliments, though he has received quite a few, what with him being a famous actor. But this is Richard, and with him, it's a whole different story.

“I always had the impression that you liked me in my reading glasses,” Richard counters and Lee is grateful that it's dark because he can feel the tips of his ears burn. Richard moves closer to him a little, now back on his tummy, his right arm touching Lee's. He nudges him gently and then puts his chin on Lee's shoulder and looks up at him from under dark eyelashes. “Hey. It's been lovely. It still is. I couldn't wish for a better date.”

Lee looks at Richard, then, stares into his eyes, into those beautiful blue eyes that have captivated him from the start, and he whispers with a thick, hoarse voice, “Me neither.”

“Good,” Richard hums tenderly, and touches the tip of his nose to Lee's gently, letting his eyes slip shut. “This is another thing we have in common, then.”

Lee's breath hitches and where Richard's warm breath ghosts over his skin, it seems to be on fire. Lee's eyes flutter close as he tilts his head carefully, his nose touching Richard's in such a shy, tentative way that makes Lee's heart skip a beat. Something in his chest clenches, and there's a hollow feeling in his throat, one that isn't unpleasant at all, one he can't describe, one that makes him feel breathless, one that makes him long for more. More closeness, touching, tenderness, affection.

This chaste contact between them is so much, almost _too_ much, and at the same time, it's not enough.

His heart is burning, _aching_ , this is what he has been dreaming about for months now, and he can't believe it's actually happening to him. He thought it would always be a dream. But here he is, nose to nose with the man he loves, loves so dearly, and he wishes this moment would never end.

Richard gently nudges Lee's nose with his own, once, twice, and Lee opens his mouth to release a shaky breath, one that he didn't realise he had been holding. “Richard,” he whispers, unable to say anything else, he wants to say his name for the rest of his life, wants it tattooed on his tongue just like it's already burnt into his heart.

 _Richardrichardrichardrichard_.

Richard, his heart beat thrums, Richard flows through his veins, Richard makes his skin burn, Richard makes him feel dizzy, Richard lights up his soul and mind. Lee is sure he is glowing from the inside, giddy with happiness, excitement, love.

Richard's scent encompasses him, captivates him, hypnotises him. He doesn't want to move away, wants to bury his nose in the crook of Richard's neck, smell him, feel him. He wants so much, and he doesn't dare to move or to speak, afraid he might break this fragile moment.

Lee feels Richard's hand coming up to cup his right cheek, a thumb softly caresses his cheekbone, just below his closed eye, his eyelashes grazing Richard's skin. Lee carefully moves his head a little so that the sides of their noses are touching, and the tip of Richard's is resting on his cheek. They're so close now, so unbelievably close, mouths only inches apart. Lee can feel Richard's warm breath on his lips, can feel his finger tips on his jaw, his eyelashes tickling his cheeks and his stubble on his skin.

He is torn between opening his eyes and looking at the beauty in front of him, and keeping them shut and concentrate on simply feeling. He wants to see what Richard looks like now, utterly relaxed and trusting, filled with love, enjoying their closeness just as much as he does, so he opens them just a bit, and only for a fraction of a second - and he sees Richard, truly sees him, and he realises how lucky he is to have this man so close to him, and how beautiful he is, and how much he trusts him, and it's just so much to take in that he squeezes his eyes shut again, overwhelmed by his emotions, having to fight back a tear of joy and gladness and astonishment.

It's in this moment that Lee realises that he is really, truly, and utterly, in love with Richard Armitage.

Lee makes a soft sound, almost akin to a whimper, because he just can't hold the flood of emotions back anymore. Richard has heard it, of course he has, that caring, gentle soul he is. He nudges Lee with his nose again as if he tried to tell him that everything is all right, and then tilts his head upwards and touches his lips to Lee's cheek. It's not quite a kiss, just a gentle pressure of lips, testing, learning, feeling. Lee's heart is hammering in his throat, the fingers of his right hand let go of his elbow and grab Richard's arm instead, curling around the fabric of his shirt.

He hears Richard whisper his name. “Lee,” he says, softly, quietly, and his voice is filled with adoration and love, and Lee responds by kissing Richard's cheek as well, quick and chaste, and it makes his lips tingle and burn.

And then, slowly, so achingly slowly, Richard tilts his head to the side and downwards, leaving a trail of sweet butterfly kisses from Lee's cheek down to the corner of his mouth where he stops and lingers. Lee turns his head, his bottom lip brushing Richard's mouth for the fraction of a second, and it electrifies him from head to toe, and he gasps quietly. The hand on his cheek suddenly moves to the back of his head, fingers tangling in his hair, and Lee is pulled closer to Richard, impossibly closer, and he can feel his breath in his mouth and in his lungs, and he realises they're sharing the same air, and the beauty of this – that they're alive together, _together_ – gives Lee a little courage, and his hand on Richard's arm wanders up to gently cup his chin and bring him closer.

Lee feels Richard smile against the corner of his mouth, and he can't help but smile as well, and then there is a shift in the atmosphere all of a sudden, Lee's lips being to tingle and his heart speeds up even more, and he realises that this is it, and he feels Richard moving as well, and all the built-up love and adoration and nervousness and excitement break the surface and spread through Lee's body, making him feel helplessly in love, and oh so happy.

And then Richard's soft, warm lips are on his, gentle and chaste and tender, a simple touch conveying so many emotions that it makes Lee's heart ache. The grip in his hair tightens a little, and Lee reciprocates the kiss, capturing Richard's bottom lip between his own. It's a careful kiss, a brushing and gliding of lips, mouths finally, _finally_ coming together and breaking apart for breath, but never enough to fully lose contact.

Outside, the thunder storm howls, and the rain keeps on falling, but all Lee hears is their breathing and all he can feel is Richard's pulse under his fingertips, and Richard's lips on his, and oh, he feels blissful, a shiver running through his body, making him tremble, making him fall for Richard over and over and _over_ again.

Richard presses closer, shifting to a more comfortable position, turning Lee around so that he comes to rest on his back with Richard on his tummy, hovering over him, never letting go of Lee's mouth in the process. They kiss and nip and feel, and it's glorious, and Lee's other hand comes up to Richard's shoulder, holding onto him, pressing him closer.

Lee exhales when Richard inhales, and they find a rhythm, _their_ rhythm.

They kiss for an eternity – it could be hours, or minutes, and frankly, Lee doesn't care. Richard's lips on his is the only thing that counts, and he pours all the love he feels into the kiss, trying to press himself closer and closer to Richard.

When they both need a little time to breathe, Lee pulls away, with Richard hovering inches from his face. They're both panting slightly, their breaths mingling, and it takes all the strength Lee can muster _not_ to kiss those delicious lips again.

“I've been waiting _ages_ to do this,” he tells Richard who huffs a laugh, breaking into an embarrassed smile, and Lee _swears_ his cheeks turn a little red.

“Have you really?” he asks with that sensual smirk of his, and now it's Lee's turn to blush.

“Yeah,” he admits. “Since the second I laid eyes upon you.”

“Another thing we have in common.” Richard brushes his lips over Lee's again, and his eyes flutter close on their own accord. He can sense that Richard wants to ask something, but is too shy to do so.

“What is it?” Lee asks between kisses, gently raking a hand through Richard's hair. “What's bothering you?”

Richard pecks him on his lips, then the bridge of his nose, then his eyelids. “Not bothering, per se,” he replies. “I'm just... wondering.”

“Wondering what?” Lee asks with a smile, grazing his lips over Richard's chin.

“Two things.” Richard trails his fingers over Lee's collarbones tenderly, each finger tip leaving a tingling sensation. “And eventually, three things.”

“Tell me,” Lee whispers, playing with the soft curls in Richard's nape, running his finger nails over the soft skin and making him shiver.

Richard almost silently replies, “I feel embarrassed in a way.”

“There's no need to,” Lee assures him and kisses him to emphasise this.

Richard sighs, bending down to run his nose across Lee's cheek and kiss his temple. He takes his time before asking. “Was it love at first sight, then?” He kisses the shell of Lee's ear. “Is what you feel – love indeed?” He brushes his mouth over Lee's jaw line. “And eventually, if the answers are _yes_ – does that mean we're...?” He stops before finishing the question, busying himself with placing butterfly kisses to the delicate skin just under Lee's earlobe.

Lee runs his fingers from Richard's neck down to his throat, gently feeling his pulse. It's quick, unbelievably so, and Lee presses a gentle kiss to the pulse point. His voice is husky when he replies in a whisper, “Yes. Yes. And yes – if you want us to be.”

His heart is still hammering against his rib cage, ready to burst with emotion. He hopes, he _wishes_ for Richard to say yes as well, and he feels his cheeks heat up and his fingers tremble. The fact that they are having such an important and serious conversation while gently touching and kissing each other gives him hope.

In the inky blackness he looks for Richard's eyes, and he finds them staring down at him intensely, gaze focused on Lee's face, features serious. “I do.”

For a while, they're just looking at each other, eyes locked, trembling hands on the other's body. The only sound in the tent is their ragged breathing, and the air is filled with tension, love, and happiness.

Lee is the first one to break the silence. “Richard,” he starts, but his voice breaks and he has to try again. “Rich,” he says, one hand cupping Richard's cheek. “God, Richard, I _love_ you!” And before Richard can reply, Lee claims his lips in a bruising yet loving kiss.

“I love you, too,” Richard says tenderly when they break apart, regarding Lee with an unbelieving smile, and adds as an afterthought, “boyfriend.”

Laughter bubbles up in Lee's chest, because this term is just so ridiculous yet fitting for the two of them, and because he's just so sodding _happy_ , and he throws his arms around Richard's neck, pulling him close and burying his nose in the crook of Richard's neck.

They lie like that for a bit, breathing in the other, enjoying their newfound closeness and processing that they are, in fact, a couple now.

A _couple_.

He's in a relationship with _Richard Crispin Armitage_.

Lee wants to scream it out, at the top of his lungs, let the whole world know what he feels for this magnificent man. His heart is bursting with happiness and joy and pride, and every single cell in his body is screaming _Richard_. He's never fallen this hard or this quick for someone – but then again, everything's a whole different story with Richard.

Lee turns his head and presses a kiss to Richard's neck. “I love you,” he whispers, feeling the urge to tell him over and over again, and Richard smiles against his skin and murmurs, “I love you, too.” Richard then rises his head and nuzzles Lee's cheek.

“I don't think I'll be able to sleep now, not after this,” Richard declares and dives in to kiss Lee again.

“If we continue this, I'll pass the cold on to you,” Lee warns, but Richard simply grins.

“Then we can be sick together,” he murmurs, pressing a soft kiss atop Lee's nose. “Spend all day in bed until we're ready to film again. How does that sound?”

Lee's only answer is a whimper, and he pulls Richard down for another kiss, this time not as chaste as before. He carefully bites Richard's bottom lip, tugging gently. His hands wander to Richard's shoulder blades and he tightens his grip, pressing Richard's chest flush against him. He can feel his own heart beat, and when he concentrates, he can even sense Richard's through his rib cage. Their connection is so strong and ever-present, and it hits Lee that love can be so incredibly powerful and how lucky he is that he is able to experience its strength with Richard.

Richard cradles Lee's face in his hands, brushing his lips over Lee's, with feather-light pressure. Lee gladly lets him lead the kiss, follows him and his movements, and a shiver runs through his body when he feels Richard's tongue sweeping over his bottom lip for only a second. His breath hitches, and he opens his mouth just a tiny little bit, and experimentally touches his own tongue to Richard's lower lip, and a mixture of love and passion is unfurling in his stomach and spreads through his whole body.

It's the most intense, most intimate kiss Lee ever had, and he's becoming more and more addicted to Richard and he just doesn't want this to stop.

He feels Richard smile against his lips, and he captures Richard's top lip between his own, sucking it gently into his mouth, teasing it with his tongue. Richard gasps silently, tilting his head to allow Lee more access.

They are playing with each other's lips now, nipping, tugging, exploring, tasting; Lee's tongue chastely sliding along the seam of Richard's lips, then retreating again. The kiss echoes in their bodies, fingertips tremble, knees go weak, skin tingles.

Their kiss changes from intense to soft and gentle again, ending with two chaste pecks on the other's mouth.

“You,” Richard breathes, “are the best thing that could have happened to me.” He seals Lee's lips with his own, cradling him close. When they part, Lee sighs contentedly, and Richard kisses him softly on the forehead.

“Do you need anything?” he asks, ready to bring Lee something to drink or something to soothe his fever, but Lee shakes his head.

“All I need is you,” he says, tightening his grip around Richard's waist.

They fall asleep in each other's arms, Lee's head resting on Richard's chest, and it is the most relaxed and resting sleep they have gotten in a long time.

 

~*~

They are jolted out of their peaceful sleep when a mobile rings.

“Oh _God_ ,” Richard groans and fumbles around in the tent to find his phone and picks up the call. “'lo?”

“Richard, where on earth _are_ you guys?”

Lee recognises the voice that comes out of the loudspeaker. He hears it every day, after all.

“Peter?” Richard sounds as disbelieving as Lee feels. “We're... still out hiking, why?”

“I've been looking for the two of you everywhere. I wanted to give the _King to King_ scene another shot, for safety. And neither of you were in their respective trailers.”

“Well, we... sort of got lost,” Richard admits and clears his throat in embarrassment.

“But you're fine?”

“Yes. We are. And since it's morning, we'll easily find our way back. I suppose we'll be back at the hotel sometime this evening.”

Peter Jackson seems to be satisfied with that, wishes them luck and hangs up. Richard puts the phone away and wraps himself around Lee again, pressing a kiss to his hair. “I'd rather stay here, though.”

Lee smiles and presses himself closer against Richard, nosing his chin. “Me, too. But we really should get back.”

“Mmmh, later,” Richard simply hums in agreement. “But we can use this Google maps thing on my phone to find our way.”

“Yeah.” Lee leans up to kiss Richard good morning, and they spend some lazy minutes with soft, slow kisses. Until Lee suddenly pulls back.

Richard frowns. “Everything okay?”

“Rich,” Lee begins, “you getting Peter's call now – does that mean you had your cell turned on all along?”

“I guess so. Why?” Richard's hands travel up and down Lee's flanks slowly.

“So, does that mean we could have easily used the Google Maps app yesterday? To, you know, find our way?”

“I suppose so, but... oh bugger.” Richard runs a hand over his face and squeezes his eyes shut. “Damn. _Damn_. I really didn't think about it, I just forgot it!”

Lee shakes his head and starts chuckling. “Oh, Richard. It's a miracle you don't forget your head sometimes.” He presses a kiss to Richard's nose and touches their brows together.

“God, Lee, I'm sorry.” Richard really does look seized with remorse, and Lee can't help but find it adorable.

“Don't worry,” he says with a wink. “I wouldn't have a boyfriend now if you had remembered, eh?” And with that he captures Richard's lips in another kiss, and they forget about proper ways back and film set and mobile phones for a while.

~*~

It's 8 past 10 when Richard pulls out his phone once more, starting the app. It turns out they managed to walk through half the park when they were lost in the woods and aren't too far from one of the countless exits. They find their way back to the path, walking hand in hand through lava fields and meadows with several tussocks, and again, Richard stops every now and then to take a photo. Just when he's about to put it away, Lee suggests they take another photo together, and Richard smirks, then softly kisses Lee and snaps a picture. Afterwards, they set off towards the exit with lovestruck smiles plastered to their faces.

~*~

Their way back to the exit lasts about three hours, what with the National Park being a large area, and they have to wait for the shuttle for quite a bit. Even though the trip back goes without any problems, they arrive at the hotel shortly after 6 PM. They decide to grab some Chinese takeaway for dinner and head towards the hotel entrance.

“Well,” Lee says, laughing, “that was a unique first date.”

“It was,” Richard smirks, and squeezes Lee's hand softly. “And I can only hope the ones to follow will be just as great.”

Lee turns to look at Richard and smiles at him warmly, his eyes growing soft. “They will be,” he promises.

“Good,” Richard responds and steps closer, cupping Lee's cheek with his left hand, leaning in and pressing his mouth gently to Lee's. They kiss softly and almost a bit shy, lips lingering on the other's, noses brushing every now and then. When they eventually pull away, Richard touches their foreheads together, a smile playing around his lips.

“We should probably get you into a proper bed, though,” he says. “You've got to get rid of that cold before we start filming again.”

Lee hums in agreement and tangles his finger in the soft curls in Richard's nape. “But only if you'll stay with me.”

Richard smiles and nudges Lee's nose with his own. “I would like nothing better than to do just _that_ ,” he whispers and kisses Lee again, soft and sweet. Then he grabs his hand and leads him up the stairs to Lee's hotel room.

He's planning on running Lee a warm bath, then wrap him up in a blanket, offer him a nice chamomile tea, cuddle him to his chest and then fall asleep with Lee in his arms. It's been two long days, and they both need rest.

While Lee is in the bathtub – not after trying to convince Richard to join him, and succeeding, the bath thus resulting in chaste cuddles and kisses, though Richard gets out before Lee which earns him a pout – Richard prepares their dinner and Lee's tea. When Lee enters the bedroom, Richard is already sitting on the bed, waiting for him.

They have dinner in silence, sitting close to each other with Richard resting his head on Lee's shoulder. Richard asks Lee if he can try his food, and Lee feeds him with a smirk, and they end up re-enacting that famous scene from _Lady and the Tramp_ , having to stop halfway through because they're both crying with laughter. They share one look and they both know that this between them is going to last very, very long.

~*~

Time passes quickly, and when the clock shows 9:30 PM, Lee suggests they go to sleep. Richard agrees and swiftly removes the plates and the tea cup while Lee disappears under the covers.

Richard lies down as well, pressing his chest to Lee's back, and throwing his arm around Lee's chest. He presses a loving kiss to his neck and murmurs, “See, and I didn't get your cold. So everything is fine. Better than fine.”

“Indeed,” Lee hums happily, and turns his head a little to sleepily touch his lips to Richard's. “Perfect first date,” he adds and chuckles against Richard's mouth. “And now, we probably should go to sleep. G'night, love.”

Richard opens his mouth to wish his boyfriend a wonderful night as well but he doesn't manage to because something is tickling his nose, the back of his throat – and he sneezes. Lee immediately starts laughing, and Richard sneezes once more, then joins him, and thus, they fall asleep with a beaming smile on their faces, happily, and in each others arms.

Where they belong.

**~fin**


End file.
